School of Dragons: The New Riders: Journal Entry 2
I saw the Tide Glider again! He was still there when I went back! I'm almost scribbling furiously as I write because I'm just so unbelievably happy. He was there! Okay, okay. I should calm down and just start writing about what happened. I managed to get to the cove again today as I originally planned. We're still in need of food, so I offered to go get more. My parents didn't suspect a thing! And when I got back to the cove, the dragon was still there doing the same thing, dancing, hopping, and singing in the water. I heard him before I saw him, his melodious roars easily bouncing off the trees, and when I heard him, I raced off towards the water. It was funny... Almost as soon as I set foot on the beach, clumsily stumbling to stop myself before I ran into the water, the Tide Glider stopped what he was doing, and started rushing towards me to attack me. But when he saw that it was just me, he stopped, and once again, the dragon and I just stared at each other. Now that I wasn't filled with panic, and the fear of dying, I actually took the time to stare into the Tide Glider's eyes. Up until this point, I didn't know dragons could show emotions on their faces. The only emotions I've ever seen on a dragon is fury, and viciousness. But there was something different in this dragon's eyes. There was no malice in those milky blue eyes of his. Only curiosity as he stared at me, tilting his head one way, and then the other. It was actually kind of cute. '' ''We seemed to stare at each other for a very, very long time until he finally began to swim towards me, making little grunting, and gulping noises. When he stopped in the shallow waters, I realized he wanted more fish, so I gave him some. Not just one fish, though, like last time. I gave him three. I know my village needs help, and all the food it can get, but... If I'm going to train this dragon, the first step to doing that is to feed him. '' ''I tried talking to him. I just sat down in the sand, and just said simple little things like, "Hello. What are you doing here? My name's Arnora." I'm pretty sure he didn't understand a thing I said, considering the fact that after awhile, he swam back into the deeper waters, and continued splashing about. I watched for a few more minutes, admiring the grace of this dangerous yet beautiful creature, before finally leaving, and coming back to the village. I'm getting closer and closer to taming that Tide Glider every day. And hopefully soon, I'll be able to show everyone that dragons aren't as vicious as we think they are. I pray that'll happen before the next raid. And I thought of a name for the dragon now. In honor of his singing, and dancing, I'll call him Baydancer. I didn't think of that while I was with him earlier, so the next time I see him, I'm going to try to get him to respond to his name. Baydancer... Till I write again, Arnora Category:Fan-Fiction stories